High density storage disks are configured with layers of materials that provide the required data stability for storage. The magnetic properties of the media require a softening when writing to the disk to change the bit state. Energy Assisted Magnetic Recording (EAMR) device or Heat Assisted Magnetic Recording (HAMR) technology provides heat that is focused on a nano-sized bit region when writing onto a magnetic storage disk, which achieves the magnetic softening. A light waveguide directs light from a laser diode to a near field transducer (NFT). The NFT focuses the optical energy to a small spot on the target recording area which heats the magnetic storage disk during a write operation. Inefficiencies in the NFT can have a negative impact on the power budget of the laser diode and the EAMR/HAMR system lifetime. Higher NFT efficiency allows for lower laser power demand, relieving EAMR/HAMR system requirement on the total optical power from the laser source, and results in less power for parasitic heating of the EAMR/HAMR head resulting for improved reliability.